


your dad is really excited to meet you, it's driving me crazy!

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Soon-to-be dad, Edward Elric is having a lot of emotions.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: FMA One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	your dad is really excited to meet you, it's driving me crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

Edward was walking down the hall towards his and Winry's room when he stopped. The nursery door was cracked open, and he knew he shut it when he was in there last. He could hear Winry on the other side, humming to herself, a song granny used to sing when they were younger. That brought him back, momentarily caught up in simpler, happy times. He quickly returned to the present, where he was happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. The love of his life- his wife- _his_ Winry, was pregnant! How could he not be happy? If he was honest with himself, he never thought he'd live to see this day. He'd never admit it, but it was one of the things that kept him going through some of his darkest days, that and getting Alphonse's body back.

He took a step back so he could see through the door, not wanting to push it open anymore and disturb Winry. From where he was, Ed could see her in the rocking chair by the window. Granny had sat in it when she was pregnant with Winry's father, and her mother sat in it when she was pregnant with Winry, and now Winry while she was pregnant with their child. He smiled to himself as he watched her.

She looked so beautiful, the sunset leaving an orange-gold halo in her hair, and the breeze carried the scent of her perfume to his nose. It's what he imagined sunshine to smell like. His smile grew bigger when Winry put her hand on her belly; it turned into a grin when she made a surprised face. The baby must have kicked... He couldn't wait to feel that. Ed didn't realize it right away, but he was nearly in tears- happy tears, of course. The amount of peace and happiness this brought him was something he'd never experienced before.

He brushed the tears away with the back of his hand but kept his eyes open because he didn't want to miss a single second of this moment. He was so lucky, an amazing, beautiful, talented wife _and_ a baby on the way! If he believed in God, he'd be thanking her. Instead, he thanked the universe. As a teen, he'd always wanted his life to be different, to undo the mistakes he'd made... but now, now he wouldn't change a thing. Everything he suffered through... it led him to this point.

"Your dad is _really_ excited to meet you," Winry hummed; Ed let out a short huff of air so he wouldn't laugh and kept listening to his wife speak to his child, "it's driving me crazy! Every day he asks if you're ready to come out yet- to meet your old man..." She wasn't wrong; he wasn't exactly patient through the last seven months. _'Babies take time to grow, Ed.'_ That's what she told him almost every day. He knew that, but he couldn't wait even though he knew he needed to. He wanted to meet his child, hold them in his arms, and be able to feel the warmth of their skin with the hand that used to be metal.

"He really can't wait to meet you, little one," Winry continued, "even though I know he's nervous- sometimes he's worried he'll be like _his_ dad... He won't be, though. He already loves you with every ounce of his heart. Your father is Edward Elric, and he doesn't leave anyone behind. It's not who he is."

Ed was _very_ aware of the tears streaming down his face now. He brushed the tears away and slowly pushed the door open. He needed to hug Winry; he needed to show her how much he loved her, how much he cared about her- how happy she made him. He crossed the room in a few quick steps and pulled Winry into a hug, making sure to be gentle and aware of her belly. "Edward...?" she mumbled into his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely perfect," he answered as he let her go. He smiled as he looked into her eyes- so blue they put the sky to shame, "I've never been better." He put a gentle hand on her stomach, smiling even wider when he felt his child kick his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
